ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Laura Bailey
Laura Bailey is an American actress, voice actress, ADR director, and line producer. She has provided voices for a number of English language versions of Japanese anime films, television series, and video games. She is currently married to Travis Willingham. Some of her notable roles include Kid Trunks in Dragon Ball Z, Maka Albarn in Soul Eater, Tohru Honda in Fruits Basket, Lust in Fullmetal Alchemist, Shinnosuke "Shin" Nohara in Crayon Shin-Chan, Chun-Li in the Street Fighter series and Serah Farron in Final Fantasy XIII and Final Fantasy XIII-2. Filmography Anime *''Bleach''- Tier Harribel, Mashiro Kuna, Yui Toyokawa, Hiyori Sarugaki (2nd Voice, Eps. 206+) *''Bleach: Fade to Black (2008)''- Homaru *''Case Closed''- Serana Sebastian *''Claymore''- Jean *''Dragon Ball''- Young Chi Chi *''Dragon Ball GT''- Oceanus Shenron *''Dragon Ball Z''- Young Trucks, Young Dende, Erasa *''Durarara!!''- Shiki (Episode 8, 22) *''Fruits Basket''- Tohru Honda *''Fullmetal Alchemist series''- Lust *''Gurren Lagann (2007)''- Leite Jokin *''Kekkaishi''- Tokine Yukimura, Tokiko Yukimura (Young), Konta (Ep. 18), Gen Shishio (Child) *''Marvel Anime: Iron Man''– Dr. Chika Tanaka, Aki (Ep. 8) *''Marvel Anime: X-Men''– Hisako's Mother, Kyoko *''Naruto''- Anko Mitarashi, Toki, Yakumo Kurama, Ayame *''Naruto Shippuden''- Fuka, Anko Mitarashi, Yukimaru, Ayame *''Naruto Shippuden: The Movie''- Shion, Miroku *''Naruto Shippuden the Movie: The Will of Fire (2009)''- Ni *''Negima! series''- Evangeline A.K. McDowell, Ayaka Yukihiro *''One Piece''- Conis, Isoka *''Ouran High School Host Club- Kanako Kasugazaki (Ep. 2) *''Persona 4: The Animation (2011-2012)- Rise Kujikawa *''Shin-Chan''- Shinnosuke "Shin" Nohara *''Sgt. Frog''- Asami *''Soul Eater''- Maka Albarn *''Stitch! (2008-2009)''- Taka (Ted), Zuruko (Tigerlilly) *''Street Fighter IV: The Ties That Bind (2008-2009)''- Chun-Li *''Vampire Knight series''– Maria Kurenai, Additional Voices *''Yu Yu Hakusho''– Keiko Yukimura Non-Anime *''Huntiks: Secrets & Seekers''- Leona Shay *''Marvel's Avengers Assemble''- Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *''Monster High''- Lagoona Blue *''Resident Evil: Degeneration (2008)''- Angela Miller *''The Superhero Squad Show''- Firestar *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?''- Eve de LaFeye *''Winx Club''- Tressa, Serana Video Games *''Batman: Arkham Origins (2013)''- Barbara Gordon *''BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger (2008-2009)''- Additional Voices *''BlazBlue: Chronophantasma (2012-2014)''- Platinum the Trinity, Trinity Glassfield *''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift (2009-2010)''- Platinum the Trinity, Trinity Glassfield *''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II (2010-2011)''- Platinum the Trinity, Rachel Alucard, Noel Vermillion, Trinity Glassfield *''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend (2011-2012)''- Platinum the Trinity, Trinity Glassfield *''Bleach: Soul Resurrección (2011)''- Tier Halibel *''BloodRayne (2002-2011)''- Rayne *''BloodRayne 2 (2004-2006)''- Rayne *''Catherine (2011-2012)''- Catherine *''Cross Edge (2008-2009)''- Meu *''Dead or Alive 5 (2012-2013)''- Christie *''Dead or Alive 5 Plus (2013)''- Christie *''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate (2013)''- Christie *''Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice (2008-2012)''- Raspberyl *''Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten (2011)''- Raspberyl *''Disgaea: Infinite (2009-2010)- ''Raspberyl *''Final Fantasy XIII (2009-2010)''- Serah Farron *''Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2011-2012)- ''Serah Farron *''Fire Emblem: Awakening (2012-2013)''- Lucina/"Marth" *''inFamous: Second Son (2014)''- Abigail "Fetch" Walker *''Lego Batman 2: DC Superheroes (2012)''- Wonder Woman, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn *''Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013)''- Black Widow *''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011)''- Chun-Li *''Mass Effect 3 (2012)''- Oriana Lawson, Asari Lt. Kurin, Additional Voices *''Naruto: Clash Of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008)''- Komachi, Anko Mitarashi *''Naruto Shippuden: Clash Of Ninja Revolution 3 (2009-2010)''- Komachi, Anko Mitarashi *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010)''- Anko Mitarashi, Ayame *''Persona 4 Arena (2012-2013)''- Rise Kujikawa *''Persona 4 Golden (2012-2013)''- Rise Kujikawa *''Resident Evil 6 (2012-2013)''- Helena Harper *''Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles (2009-2012)''- Sherry Birkin *''Saints Row: The Third (2011)''- Female Player Voice 1, Additional Voices *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 Portable (2009-2011)''- Female Protagonist *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 (2008)''- Rise Kujikawa *''Skylanders: Giants (2012-2013)''- Persephone *''Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011)''- Persephone *''Sonic the Hedgehog series (2010)''- Blaze the Cat, Omochao *''Soulcalibur V (2012)''- Pyrrha Alexandra *''Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011-2012)''- Kira Carsen *''Street Fighter IV (2008-2009)''- Chun-Li *''Street Fighter X Tekken (2012)''- Chun-Li *''Super Street Fighter IV (2010)''- Chun-Li *''Tekken 6 (2008-2009)''- Christie Monterio *''The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard (2012)''- Serana *''Tron: Evolution (2010)''- Generic Female/Grid Announcer *''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 (2011)''- Chun-Li *''Ultra Street Fighter IV (2014)''- Chun-Li Category:Voice Actors Category:Street Fighter Category:BlazBlue Category:Resident Evil Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Soul Series Category:The Avengers Category:X-Men Category:Dead or Alive Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:DC Universe Category:Batman Category:Wonder Woman Category:Persona 4 Category:Persona 3 Category:Marvel Universe Category:Iron Man Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Mass Effect Category:Final Fantasy Category:Saints Row Category:Tekken Category:Fallout Category:Tron Category:Sonic the Hedgehog